Healing Touch
by Cloudy Daze
Summary: Trowa, Heero, Duo, and Wufei are in search of a channeler when the stumble across a town with two very interesting individuals yaoi -complete-
1. Chapter One

Title: Healing Touch  


Author: Cloudy daze  


Rating: PG –13. Yeah, I know something you don't see everyday from me. Usually that lemon muse has something to say about the rating but not for this one.   


Category: AU, Fantasy, Sap, OOC, yaoi but of course. ^__^ This one is actually pretty short of me. I was trying a one shot but that didn't work to well. It is however two parts so it is really short considering what I usually write.   


Pairings: 2x1, 3x4, and 5x6  


Feedback: Yes please. ^^  


Healing Touch

Chapter 1

The golden sun peaked up from behind the mountain range, causing the early morning dew to shimmer. The peaceful countryside calmed the weary travelers greatly. They had been searching for weeks; each new town to explore bringing depleted hopes for success. Their King had ordered them out, after a sufficient mourning period, to obtain a new member for their group. Channelers were very difficult to come by however, which presented them with a huge problem. 

In their society healers made up about fifty percent of the population. The degree of strength in ability though varied greatly. All healers were placed in classes, with ten being a very powerful and effective one. Most individuals that had the ability ranked between three and five in strength. His group was part of the King's royal healers so all of them were class ten. They could together bring back an individual from the brink of death, heal a broken spinal cord, and save a person from disease. Unfortunately this came with a large price, draining almost all the energy from their bodies. All acts of healing had some affect on the healer, the worse the injury the more energy lost. This is where the channeler is essential. 

Channelers were a middleman, so to speak. A healer's power surged to the individual and then to the injured person. The channeler dampened the strength the healer had to use, creating an even more effective cure. This way the healer could help without fear of becoming completely drained. A mass healing didn't tire a channeler at all, and in fact the individual could be helping and not even realize it. 

He didn't completely understand what a channeler felt during a healing but Merian had tried to explain it to him before her passing. He sighed at the familiar ache in his heart when he thought of the lively Chinese women. She had been a good friend to all of them and a great member of the team. The Cave-in had ended her life before there was even a chance to try and heal her. Wufei had been hit the hardest by the tragedy; he'd loved her deeply. 

This is so boring, one of the healers finally snapped, halting in his tracks, We're never going to find a channeler. The chestnut haired teen sighed, leaning back against a tree trunk. 

Duo, you knew it would take awhile. If Merian had not grown up near Wufei we would more than likely would not have had her on the team, Heero chided. 

We should just go on without a channeler. I believe the four of us can handle future healings, Wufei commented.

Trowa remained silent through their remarks, allowing them to get their thoughts out in the open. He gave Wufei a reassuring pat on his back, knowing his actions were because he didn't want to think of Merian as gone. 

We will never be able to replace her, Wufei. However for our continued good health a channeler is needed. You know the months healing without Merian have tired us considerably, Trowa murmured.

The Chinese teen nodded, I know, my friend. I just don't want to think about it yet.

Don't worry, Fei. You still have us, Duo exclaimed, bounding over to tightly hug the other healer.

Get off, Maxwell! Heero call off your lapdog, Wufei snapped.

I'm hurt by that Fei. You both know Heero's more my lapdog than the other way around, Duo smirked; ignoring the glare he received from the Japanese individual.

I suggest you stop this line of conversation before you end up sleeping on the floor, Heero remarked.

Duo laughed as he released the teen he held. The long-haired healer leaped forward, wrapping his arms against Heero's waist.

You would never do that. You love me too much, Duo said with a grin.

I claim temporary insanity, Heero stated.

The other two healers chuckled at this, watching as Duo pouted. Heero sighed before giving the brunette a soft kiss in apology. 

I suppose we should get moving. Who has the map? Trowa inquired.

Wufei said nothing but un-shouldered his pack. He set it down and rummaged for a few seconds before pulling out a rolled up scroll. He slowly unrolled the object, studying it carefully. The Chinese healer than pulled out a compass, checking the direction.

Are we getting close to a town? I'm hungry, Duo whined.

Wufei sighed as he returned the map to his bag. If we didn't stop every time you were tired or bored we would be there by now.

What can I say, walking can only be so entertaining, Duo protested.

So are we close, Wufei? Heero asked, the bickering of his two companions not fazing him in the least. Frankly he would be worried if they didn't fight.

The next town is relatively close. We should be there Wufei started, but paused when he heard a dog barking.

I wonder who would be wandering around this early in the morning? Heero wondered.

It could be a stray dog, Duo pointed out.

It's probably a hunter, the Chinese teen commented, the disgust evident in his voice. 

Just because you don't eat meat doesn't mean no one else can, Duo exclaimed.

I have no problem with individuals who consume animals that are specifically bred as food. Wild creatures however are meant to stay wild. To kill them is to destroy part of nature. Humans have already obliterated countless forests to build cities and towns. Enough damage has already been done without adding more deaths to our hands.

Wu-man, defender of all creatures great and small, the long-haired healer joked.

Heero, he's going to get himself killed one day. You know this, right? Trowa muttered to the other healer.

I know and sometimes I can't help but hope he is, Heero whispered back. 

I think they're insulting me Fei, Duo exclaimed.

When are you not insulted, the Chinese healer snapped.

Ok, that's enough you two. Focus on the task at hand, Trowa chided, I suggest we go around the dog just in case it is in fact a hunter.

The sharp barking suddenly increased in volume, causing the four individuals to all glance forward. Duo was the first to move, slinking several feet to shift a few bushes aside and gaze at the animal in question. He quietly motioned the three to follow his lead.

Fei, just warning you. You're not going to like this, Duo murmured.

The Chinese healer steeled himself before he followed Duo's line of vision. He was sickened at what he saw. A corn feeder had been set up, taunting the creatures with thoughts of free food. This handout was a manipulative trick however as metal traps circled the treats, waiting to snap shut on the legs of the poor animal who happened to enter. The lone victim of the cruel trap was a young female deer, her left front leg broken and bleeding. She had long sense given up the struggle to escape and instead laid on her side in the grass, barely breathing. A large German Shepard sat at a safe distance away from the scene, barking once or twice at random intervals. 

Using traps like that is just heartless and cruel, Trowa whispered, disgusted at what he saw. 

I'm letting that deer free and healing it, Wufei stated firmly. Before he could start forward the rustling of leaves and branches stopped him, a cloaked figure entering the grassy area. 

Quiet, Blue. You'll scare her, the individual remarked, patting the dog on the head. 

He slowly made his way over to the doe, who didn't even bother to try and escape. You'll be free in a minute, he whispered, working to open the sharp metal clamp. After the animal was released he placed both hands above the injured leg. He then shut his eyes, calling forth the gift he had been born with. A golden light sprang from his hands, the broken and bloody flesh binding together. The animal's eyes quickly shot open and she bolted away from the human, racing into the forest.

How many has that been today, Blue? Ten I believe. The hunters just never learn, he exclaimed. He scanned the perimeter, gathering several thick fallen branches. Using them he proceeded to spring each trap, rendering them harmless. When he finished he patted his leg, which told the dog he was allowed to come forward. The animal bolted up to his owner, barking loudly. His tail wagged rapidly at the individual, his tongue hanging out of a grinning mouth. 

The lone figure laughed, lifting the feeder into his arms. He walked several feet away from the traps and began spreading the corn around the ground. 

The energetic dog barked several times before pausing suddenly. He lifted his head high, sniffing the air.

I think we've been discovered, Duo whispered right before the dog ran towards them, breaking through the bushes. He bounced at the long-haired healer, knocking him to the ground. He then proceeded to lick his face.

Dog slobber. Get it off! Duo protested, thoroughly annoyed with his comrades whom couldn't seem to stop laughing enough to help him.

I think Blue likes you. He's a pretty good judge of character, the cloaked figure commented as he dropped the feeder and made his way over to the group. 

Can you get him off please? Duo begged.

The dog's owner laughed before patting his leg. The animal quickly crawled off the fallen healer, returning to the other's side.

May I ask what you four are doing out this early in the morning? he inquired. 

How do you know we're not the hunters checking our traps? Wufei questioned.

Well for one Blue likes all of you. He would have attacked if you were hunters. You're not yelling at me for what you just saw. And lastly all those hunters are too lazy to be out now, that's why they use traps instead of guns.

Once again another example of humans using technology to further increase becoming lazy and useless, Wufei remarked.

The dog's owner laughed faintly before sliding his hood down. He shook his head to allow the platinum strands to cascade down his back. Bright blue eyes gazed at them all.

My name is Milliardo Peacecraft. It's a pleasure, he introduced.

Name's Duo Maxwell, the brunette said quickly, The tall brunette is Trowa Barton. The quiet Japanese is Heero Yuy and the one who shares your views on saving animals is Wufei Chang.

We're royal healers for the King and are currently on a mission to find a channeler for our group, Trowa informed.

You must really be good if you work for the King. I must admit however that I'm not sure what a channeler is, the blonde stated.

Duo laughed, walking over to pat the individual on the back. Don't worry about it. I didn't know before either and the concept still confuses me to this day. Wufei can fill you in on it though.

Can I ask you something first? Trowa inquired.

Go right ahead.

You said you healed ten animals today already correct? How serious were the injuries and what's the time frame between them all? Trowa questioned.

It's probably been two hours since I left home this morning. Many of the traps are out far in the forest. And I've actually healed 14 animals today, some I've just found injured. They actually weren't in traps. Most had broken bones and a few even had broken backs. I was lucky to arrive when I did. I almost lost three of them.

The taller brunette glanced around at his fellow healers, silently asking them if they thought what he thought. The blonde before them was obviously quite powerful. With that much healing in such a short span however there had to be another factor at work here.

Are you tired at all? Heero asked.

Not really. I do this everyday so I'm used to it, the platinum haired individual answered, Is this something unusual?

We're not sure yet, Trowa remarked.

It's just you've healed a lot without losing energy, Heero pointed out.

Really? I never thought I was doing anything different than a normal healer. The two healers I work with usually do the same amount of healing in a day as I do and they're never tired out afterwards, Milliardo exclaimed.

Have you ever found yourself exhausted after many healings? Trowa questioned.

The blonde thought for a moment before answering. Now that you mention it, there was a couple times I went with one of the other healers to Trussen. When we healed this one time I went a little overboard and passed out. Luckily I was fine when I came to.

Trowa gazed over at his other three companions. You're all thinking the same thing as I am right?

Yeah, there's a channeler somewhere in that town, Duo exclaimed, Come on Milliardo, you can introduce us around the town.

I will if you explain a channeler to me, the blonde stated.

Fei will tell you on the walk back. Come on lets go! I'm starving here! Duo commented.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So a channeler can be aiding in a healing and not even realize it? the platinum haired individual pondered.

That is correct. They may feel a bit light-headed but that passes as soon as the injury is fixed, the Chinese healer answered.

This is so fascinating. So all my life I've had help when I've healed and never even knew it, the blonde remarked.

Less talking, I'm wasting away here, Duo protested.

Milliardo laughed at the comment, leading them into his small hometown. Many small shops and homes littered the side of the main road, most of the people having woken from their slumber. They stopped in front of a restaurant, its door already open and waiting for customers. 

Noin, we need some food over here before this one guy hurts me! the blonde called out.

I'm coming! the woman answered back before she entered the dining area from the back door. She flipped a stray strand of dark blue hair back before making her way over to them.

Millie dear out saving animals again were you? a smile graced her face as she indicated a table where they could all sit.

You know it. That's how I met these guys. They're royal healers to the King, the blonde explained.

Well it's an honor to have you gentlemen here. I'll be sure to bring you all out something nice to eat, she remarked.

Make sure there isn't meat on Fei's. He's vegetarian all the way. Could never do that. I like my meat too much, Duo commented.

I know the feeling, I couldn't either. He can have the same as Millie here. He won't eat meat either, Noin added and with that said she exited the room.

Is she your girlfriend? the long haired brunette inquired.

The taller individual laughed at that. Hardly. She's just a close friend.

Duo leaned forward, whispering in his ear. Doesn't have the right parts, does she? 

Milliardo's eyes widened, his face quickly turning a rosy red. Duo grinned at his reaction, I knew I was right.

Ignore him. The rest of us do, Wufei commented.

Heero doesn't! He knows what happens if he's mean to me, the loud healer exclaimed.

I really don't want to know, do I? the platinum haired man asked Wufei.

The smaller figure shook his head. Several minutes passed by before the kitchen door pushed open. The blue haired woman entered, large tray loading with food in hand. She passed out a plate full of eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, and grits to the three healers. And for our little herbivores.. She stated as she set two plates down. Each had three square waffles drenched in strawberries and topped with whip cream. Eat up boys! The woman gave Milliardo a pat on the shoulder before heading back to the kitchen.

Thanks Noin. Owe you one!

The others added their thanks before digging in to their food.

Let me try that Fei, Duo called out, reaching for the Chinese teen's food. The healer quickly moved the food away.

You have your own food meat eater. This one is mine.

Didn't know you had such a sweet tooth, Heero remarked.

Wufei shrugged at the statement. I usually don't but this is really good.

I always eat this when I'm here. I think Noin does something to make them not as rich, Milliardo pointed out, I wouldn't be able to take it if it was too strong.

Food is so good, Duo exclaimed, munching on a piece of bacon.

Wufei sighed as he rolled his eyes.

I know I'm beginning to wonder myself, the silver haired man stated. He shifted over to the sighing healer. He wasn't dropped as a baby was he?

Wufei snickered at that, I think so. Either that or he got into paint thinner.

It looks like those two are hitting it off nicely. I'm glad Wufei is smiling. He hasn't done that since Merian's death.' Trowa thought, silently watching the group of healers. We still need to find this channeler. I'm sure there is one somewhere in this town. Everything that Milliardo told us leads to one living here.

I have to stop by the healers before we start looking to let them know I'm not coming in, The blonde announced suddenly.

Sounds like a good idea. I'd like to talk to the other healers as well. One might know who the channeler is, Trowa commented.

That would be too easy, Duo remarked.

I know but it wouldn't hurt to try, the brunette added.

I'll have to introduce you to Quatre. He's one of my best friends. I work with his sister. He can't really heal at all but he's always willing to help out. He's really nice and all, Milliardo remarked.

That'll be fun. I'm glad we winded up here. I'm sick of going from town to town. Here at least there are nice people, Duo exclaimed, Not to mention good food.

The group sighed, shaking their heads at the brunette.

I know he'd say that, Heero claimed.

I think we all did and I just met him, Milliardo added.

Is everyone finished eating? If so I suggest we get moving, the tall brunette announced.

How much will this cost? Heero inquired.

Milliardo shrugged the question away. Don't worry about it. I never pay for food here and Noin never had to pay at the healers. It just works better that way. I also collect herbs in the forest for cooking. Helps her out a lot.

I'm going to go thank her. Be back in a second! Duo exclaimed as he bounced from his chair and hurried through the kitchen door. He returned a few moments later, smiling.

She gave you something didn't she? the blonde asked, already knowing the answer.

The long haired brunette grinned brightly without answering, licking his lips.

Noin's always been too nice for her own good.

She told us to never be strangers and come back anytime. I told her I definitely would, Duo stated.

We better get going before the bottomless pit goes back to the kitchen for more, Wufei suggested.

The brunette pouted, sticking his tongue out at the other healer. The blonde laughed at their actions, rising from his chair. The others followed suit, just about to leave when the door opened. The slender figure bolted into the room, breathing heavy.

Millie! Rocco broke his back leg. Can you help him? the newcomer asked.

Of course I will Quatre. Just lead the way, the healer said urgently.

Can I do it? That way I can see if there is a channeler around, Trowa exclaimed. His gaze locked on Quatre, taking in his appearance. Golden blonde hair framed a small face, bright blue eyes glancing up at him. The teen appeared to be slightly younger then him, although Trowa couldn't be sure. His whole body was slender, as if a strong breeze could knock him over.

Don't worry Quatre. Just show Trowa where he is and he'll fix Rocco right up.

The blonde gazed up at the brunette, a bright smile lighting up his face. Trowa's heart skipped a beat at the look of warmth directed at him. He's gorgeous.' The feeling intensified when the small individual took his hand, leading him quickly out of the building. 

As soon as the door closed behind them Duo laughed. I think our silent leader is smitten. Everyone saw the look he was giving Quatre, right?

Well I hope he's used to touchy feely people cause Quatre is really into that. He hugs all the time, the long haired healer exclaimed.

I'm sure he won't mind that from Blondie. Makes me wonder if Quatre feels the same way or if that's just the way he is to everyone, Duo pondered.

Meanwhile, the blonde in question was struggling valiantly not to pass out. I just have to breath. He's just helping my dog, nothing more. Oh why does he have to be so attractive? I can't stop glancing back at him.' The brunette's hand fit so perfectly around his, Quatre didn't want to let go. Why am I acting this way? I just met him. I don't know anything about him except his name and that he's a healer.'

Why does Quatre have to be so cute? I just want to take him in my arms and kiss him until he's breathless.' Trowa sighed inwardly as he shook his head. Am I that lonely I want to be with the first beautiful person I see?'

Don't move Rocco. You don't want to agitate the wound, Quatre chided as the injured dog came into view.

The animal whimpered, resting his head against the ground. The damaged leg lay lifeless beside him, blood caking the fur. The blonde frowned, gazing up at Trowa. Can you help him?

This is nothing I can't handle. He'll be fine, the brunette promised.

Thank you. I'll be waiting behind the house over there. I'm sorry but I tend to get faint when I see blood, Quatre claimed, blushing.

The healer slipped his hand away, patting the blonde on the shoulder. Don't worry about it. Many people feel the same way about blood.

Thank you again, Quatre murmured as he walked out of view.

The brunette allowed himself a smile before kneeling down beside the dog. The creature appeared to be a cross between a German Shepard and some other kind of dog. Trowa couldn't quite tell. Emerald eyes closed and he began to call up the power deep within him. As soon as his gift stretched forward to the injured animal a floodgate opened. Trowa gasped at the tide wave of energy returning to him, even as it continued to knit damaged flesh together. The healing ended as quickly as it began, the dog barking as he licked his savior's face.

There is definitely a channeler in this town. A strong one at that. Either the individual is stronger than Merian or else he or she doesn't check himself or herself during the process. If it's the second one this channeler must be tired quite frequently.' The brunette patted the still barking dog on the head, softly asking him to quiet down.

Quatre! You can come back now! The healer called out. Trowa blinked in confusion when the blonde failed to return. He was just about to search for him when the smaller figure finally made himself known. The dog barked loudly, racing up to his owner.

The blonde laughed as he hugged the animal. I'm glad you're ok, Rocco.

The healer smiled at the interaction, walking over to the two of them. Quatre stood back up, wrapping his arms around Trowa's waist. Thank you so much.

The brunette slowly followed the blonde's example, slipping his own arms around the tiny individual. He rested his chin on the top of Quatre's head, smiling at how right the situation felt.

You're welcome, he whispered.

The dog pawing them both snapped them out of the moment and they pulled away. The blonde blushed brightly, focusing his attentions on his pet in hopes that Trowa hadn't noticed the shy action.

At that time the members of Trowa's party as well as Milliardo had reached the scene. Duo grinned widely at the two.

Did I miss something hot and steamy? he inquired with a laugh.

The taller figure glared at him, his cheeks faintly tinted pale pink. The blonde on the other hand looked about ready to pass out at the remark.

Don't worry Quatre. He's just playing with you. He does this all the time, Heero pointed out.

Is there a channeler here? Wufei questioned.

Trowa nodded, Definitely. And a strong one at that.

What's a channeler? Quatre asked.

The long haired brunette dropped his arm across the blonde's shoulders. Something tells me we're going to be here for awhile so no rush. Let's find somewhere to talk about this.

I know just the place, Milliardo suggested, indicating everyone to follow him. The group then headed off, the dog trailing behind them.

____________________________________________

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

Healing Touch  


Part 2

The following days were met with increasing disappointment. The group of royal healers had helped countless individuals and animals. However they were no closer to finding the channeler then they were when they started.

I swear Heero. I'm about ready to say screw it. We're getting nowhere! Duo protested. The two lovers had split off from the others, claiming more people could be checking if they were apart. Of course the only reason I suggested it was so Trowa and Wufei could have some alone time with the two blondes.' The brunette grinned widely.

I don't like that look at all, Heero remarked.

His boyfriend laughed, arms slipping around the Japanese teen's neck. I'm just happy our lonely friends have found someone.

Heero blinked in confusion. Really? I knew Trowa was falling hard, but Wufei too?

Sure is. He never pays this much attention to anyone. He's focusing as much on Milliardo as he did on Merian. Which is a good thing. He really does need to move on.

Heero nodded in agreement. Duo slowly released the other figure, letting out a sigh. 

I wish there was an easier way to find this guy or girl, he pouted.

I know. However the only way to tell if a person is a channeler is to touch the individual well healing. We can't tell where exactly the power comes from if we don't, Heero murmured.

This is going to take forever! Duo whined. His violet eyes narrowed when he felt a tug on his shirt. He glanced down, taking in the small bright blue-eyed girl with cherry red hair. She smiled shyly at him.

Well hello. Anything I can do for you, darling? the brunette inquired.

The girl carefully brought her left hand out from behind her back, showing the healer a small cinnamon colored hamster. 

He's sick. Can you help him please?

I'm sure I can. What's your name, honey? the healer asked.

My name's Mariemaia, the girl announced.

Well that's a pretty name. OK, here's what we're going to do. Cup your hands together with your pet in the middle, the brunette instructed. The child quickly did what she was told.

Now I'm going to place one hand under yours and one above, Duo added. He slipped his palms against the child's hand, closing his eyes. Several seconds later the violet orbs were revealed, a smile on his face.

And all done, he announced.

The girl giggled, hugging the healer. Thank you! I'm going to tell mommy. She gave the teen a kiss on the check before dashing off.

You're really good with kids, Heero pointed out, That's probably because you're just a big child.

Duo stuck out his tongue, blowing his boyfriend a raspberry.

I'm just playing with you, Heero exclaimed.

I know. You know who's in charge in the bedroom, Duo grinned. 

And you know who will just as easily kick you out, the Japanese teen pointed out. 

Behaving now.

Heero shook his head as he gave his lover a peck on the check. Come on, we have more searching to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What's it like, Fei? the platinum haired individual inquired, picking up the nickname from Duo easily. 

The Chinese healer hated it when the brunette called him that, however Milliardo saying it didn't bother him at all, What's what like?

Being a royal healer for the King? Is it fun?

It depends. There are many fancy parties you have to attend. When the King has company from other kingdoms we have to dress the part of royal healers. Usually though the King doesn't expect us to look and act perfect. Frankly with Duo I don't think it's possible, Wufei exclaimed.

The blonde grinned. I can see that.

Most of the royalty in this kingdom is pretty laid back. So I suppose it can be fun.

I wish I could do that, Milliardo commented, wistfully. 

Maybe he could,' Wufei quickly thought. He then realized how stupid the idea was. You just met him. You're looking for a channeler, not another healer.' The Chinese teen sighed inwardly. But there is something about him. I haven't felt like this sense Merian.' His heart ached at the thought, but he shoed the feeling away. She would want you to move on and find someone else.'

Well would you look at that, the blonde said suddenly, nudging Wufei. The Chinese healer glanced up as two of their companions came into view. Brown eyes widened as he noticed the small blonde's hand held by his tall, silent friend. Never thought I would see that so soon.'

Hey you two! Any luck yet? Milliardo called out. 

Quatre smiled at them, practically dragging the healer over.

Can I steal blondie here for a second? Milliardo inquired, taking his friend by the shoulders. The blonde quickly nodded, releasing Trowa's hand. After they moved a safe distance the taller individual smirked.

Moving a little fast aren't you? he teased.

The small teen blushed. I know. This is totally unlike me. I really like him thought. He's so nice to me. I'm the one that took his hand and he didn't pull away. That's something right?

I'm sure it is, the long-haired healer said reassuringly. 

During this conversation, another one was a similar nature was occurring.

I never figured you to like the little defenseless ones. Although I suppose most have that need to protect, Wufei remarked.

Trowa lowered his gaze, emerald eyes focusing on the ground. I don't know what you're talking about.

You know how much I hate pulling a Duo but its pretty obvious you're fascinated with Quatre, the Chinese healer pointed out.

Not really, the brunette murmured.

You were holding his hand, Wufei stated. 

Trowa found himself blushing. I can't believe they saw that.' Half way through their searching the blonde's fingers had shyly entwined with his. The brunette had almost cried out for joy, knowing the action was a deep sign of affection. He didn't let the feelings show but continued to hold Quatre's hand. He hoped the blonde figured out that his silent refusal to pull away meant that he cared. I wish I knew how to show emotions better.'

Trowa had grown up all his life in an orphanage. When his healer power happened to be viewed by a royal guard, who was visiting his hometown, he was taken to be trained as a royal healer. There he stayed by himself until his friends slowly joined his ranks. Because of this lonely upbringing the brunette really didn't know how to act around someone he liked. He'd never really cared to connect to someone on an intimate level until now.

He's the one who took my hand first, the brunette added weakly, knowing this was a sad defense and wouldn't fool anyone for even a second.

Did you pull away from him? Wufei remarked, rolling his eyes, Don't give answers that don't mean anything Trowa.

I know the healer exclaimed, trailing off as he shifted his gaze around the quiet town. I can't believe how hard it is to find a channeler.

At least you get more time with Quatre, Wufei pointed out. Ask him!' his mind screamed. You know you want Milliardo with us.' Trowa I have a question to ask.

Trowa glanced at his friend, a faint smile tracing his face for a moment before vanishing. You want Milliardo to join our group, don't you?

Wufei's eyes widened in shock. How did you know?

I'm not the only one obvious.

Trowa, is it wrong for me to feel this way? What about Merian? the Chinese healer softly stated.

The taller individual, in a rare display of caring, hugged his friend. I know you don't like being touched but I know you needed this. Merian, if she could speak beyond the grave, would want you happy. I know this and you know this.

Its hard to not feel bad about it though. Maybe with more time, Wufei murmured.

Well you'll have plenty of time to spend with him. If he wants he's welcome to join us. The King always needs more healers and will be happy we found someone we wanted to join our group.

Wufei nodded his thanks as the two blondes came around the bend. 

You can have him back now Trowa, Milliardo exclaimed as he gently nudged his friend towards the tall brunette. Quatre laughed faintly at the remark, even as his cheeks turned a faint rosy color. 

I suppose we should search some more, Wufei announced, I also have to talk to you about something Milliardo.

The platinum haired individual asked at him with question in his eyes before shrugging. Sure thing. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The small figure sat quietly, hugging his knees as he stared off into the rocky entrance to the mine that had stood there for centuries. In fact the whole reason the town had been built was to extract the rich materials that grew inside the darkened cave. The mine had long since been cleaned out and was now shut down. When he was younger however Millie and he had stuck out to play in the huge cave countless times. The mine was supposed to be off limits but no one every paid attention to that specific rule. Even now the children still played in and around the mine. 

I'm going to miss him,' the blonde thought sadly. He was glad for Milliardo, he truly way. He wanted his best friend to be happy and being a royal healer would be a wonderful experience for anyone. Well anyone that could actually heal that is.' Quatre tried not to be bitter but it was hard when he knew so many people who could heal and he couldn't do anything to help the injured. Sure he could help at the healers with his sister and the others but it just wasn't the same as actually using a special gift to remove the hurt from someone else's body. 

At least I can be happy for him. I'll miss him but he's heading on a much better path in life because of this, Quatre murmured.

That's the way a real friend should act. You're allowed to be sad though. It is hard when someone you've known all your life leaves. Or at least I've been told that, a voice said from behind him.

The blonde turned to smile faintly at Trowa. I know but why wouldn't you know that?

The brunette shrugged as he sat down beside the slender figure. I've never really had anyone I've been really close too until I met Duo, Heero, and Wufei. I've pretty much been a loner all my life. 

That must have been very hard for you, the blonde spoke softly. He then wrapped petite arms around the other male, giving him a warm comforting hug.

I want to kiss him so badly. He's just so caring,' Trowa thought to himself as he melted into the embrace. Both suddenly broke contact when a large sound of fallen rocks emanated from the cave. 

What was that? Quatre inquired in alarm.

Sounded like a cave-in to me, the healer suggested. 

But that mine has been sturdy for hundreds of years. There have never been any problems in there before, the blonde protested.

It was bound to happen sooner or later, Trowa pointed out. He suddenly froze when he heard several loud shouts of help. Oh no

Some of the children must have been playing in there! Quatre exclaimed as he leaped to his feet, dashing into the mine.

Wait! It might not be safe to go in there. There might be more aftershocks from the cave-in, Trowa called out.

I don't care! The children might be hurt.

The healer sighed in frustration before bolting after the small blonde. I refuse to let him go in there alone.' He blinked as his eyes struggled to adjust to the sudden lack of light. He waited for several minutes before he could make out the blurred outline of the walls. The brunette then slid his hand onto the cold surface, using it as a guide to travel further into the mine. Pupils dilated when he reached a large cavern, lined with several lighted torches. It was in here that the rockslide had occurred, blocking the entrance to the deeper areas of the mine. He gasped when he saw the small child laying motionless on the ground, two other children and Quatre surrounding her. He quickly kneeled down beside the ground, assessing the injured girl.

Where was she hit? he asked.

One of the rocks fell on her head, one of the children answered.

Is she going to be ok? another asked, sniffing loudly as the tears covered her cheeks. 

I need you two to run to the Inn and get my friends. Just ask for the royal healers and tell them I need help, Trowa instructed.

Without a word spoken the two children raced out of the mine, running as fast as their small legs could carry them. The healer gently inspected the small girl's head, swearing when he pulled his hand back and noticed the blood that covered it. 

Oh no Trowa can you really do anything? Quatre whispered.

I'm not going to lie to you. It's pretty bad. I need the others to help me. I know that if we're all together though we can handle it.

Both jerked when they felt a faint vibration from the ground. 

Trowa murmured, We should probably try to keep it down.

Quatre nodded in agreement. He slowly moved himself closer to Trowa, hoping that the other teen wouldn't notice how nervous he was. The vibrations continued to emanate, until the rocks began to crack around them. The blonde cried out as Trowa threw himself against him, protecting the other two. They waited for the falling rocks to stop, the place once again free of vibrations. 

When the brunette was sure they were no longer in danger of being struck he pulled away, glancing up at the cavern. Damn, this isn't good.

What do you Quatre asked but trailed off when he realized the only way out was now blocked off, How are we going to help her if we're stuck?

I'm sure they can dig us out but she won't last that long, the healer remarked. He carefully went about inspecting the injured child, taking note of each bruise and bloody area. I can heal these wounds easily. It's the head wound I'm worried about. I just don't think I can do this alone.' His thoughts froze when he felt a warm hand cover his, entwining fingers together. 

You can do it, Trowa. I believe in you. I'll be here to offer all the support I can although I can't help like the others I'll try my best.

Thank you, Quatre. With those final words emerald eyes closed as he placed his free hand gently on the girl's forehead. Please give me strength,' he silently prayed before beginning the healing process. Widened orbs of green shot open in an instant as he gasped, the overwhelming rush of power filling him. The affect was triple the strength it usually was, even with the channeler present in the town. 

the healer murmured, as he finally realized the truth. He watched the blonde rub his forehead, smiling shyly. 

I guess the blood is getting to me or something. Sorry that this always seems to happen to me, he exclaimed.

He doesn't have a clue about what he is. He's thought his whole life that it was because he couldn't stand the sight of blood.' Is there any other times were you feel like you do now? Trowa inquired. 

This happens a lot. Everyone just figured that I have a weak body and have to rest myself every so often. 

If he only knew the truth. He will though soon enough.' The brunette then returned his healing powers to the little girl. Trowa sighed in relieve when he felt damaged tissue begin to knit itself back together; he knew he could definitely save the child now. Thank you, Quatre.' He couldn't believe the amount of energy that radiated from the petite blonde. I'm sure with all the healing that goes on in this town he's bound to be tired constantly. He needs to be taught how to control the flow of power that comes from him.'

When he felt the last bit of flesh heal itself the brunette slowly opened his green eyes. He then checked the child's pulse, noting with satisfaction that it was beating regularly. The girl's breathing was also shallow but steady. She's just sleeping.' The healer turned to tell Quatre the good news but frowned at what he saw. 

The slim male was rubbing his head softly, a pained expression across his face. When he noticed Trowa looking at him he smiled apologetically. I'm not sure what's wrong. I just feel very light headed all of a sudden. I'm sure it will eventually pass.

The royal healer said nothing as he sat with his legs crossed on the ground. He indicated for Quatre to take a seat beside him. When the younger male did as he was told, Trowa took his tiny hand in his. Do you have any clue why you always seem to feel faint?

The blonde glanced at him in surprise, shaking his head at the question. 

You're who we've been searching for these past couple days. That's why you're always so tired. You've been helping the healers of this town for years and never even knew it, Trowa exclaimed.

Really? That's why I'm always so lightheaded? I always knew something was causing it but I never imaged it would be anything like this. This is amazing, Quatre remarked, his eyes sparkling with joy. 

Trowa couldn't help but smile in response to the blonde's enthusiasm. His happiness is contagious.' Come with us, Quatre. Back to the Royal Kingdom. We need you with us and this way you won't have to leave Milliardo either. 

The smaller boy couldn't contain himself as he jumped into Trowa's lap, hugging him tightly. I would love to. He then blushed as he realized just what he had done. Sorry about that. I can't control myself sometime. The blonde attempted to pull away but froze when the brunette stopped him, causing him to fall forward.

Trowa worked at steadying the teen, his breath catching when he realized just how close their faces were. He stared into sapphire eyes, falling into the widened orbs. He's just so beautiful I should' Before he could convince himself not to the brunette tilted his head, brushing his lips against the surprised teens. 

Quatre gasped at the tender touch, his heart going wild in his chest. He then forced himself to calm down, returning the kiss. They stayed together in the moment for what seemed like hours, even though it was only a few minutes. The sound of shifting rocks jerked them from their emotional encounter. Both blinked as the blocked pathway was exposed, several bright torches flicked into their line of sight. 

Well, well, did we interrupt something? 

Quatre blushed as he bolted up from Trowa's lap, hiding his head behind the brunette's back. The healer glared at the four who at entered the area.

This is the thanks we get for rushing over here to help, Duo remarked, with a shake of his head. 

How is the girl? I assume it was pretty bad if you needed us all to come, Wufei stated firmly, ignoring everything around him but the injured child.

Completely healed and resting comfortably, Trowa reported. 

Then why did you call for us? Heero inquired.

Because it was very severe. I would never have been able to save her if it weren't for Quatre being here.

His companions gazed at him in curiosity. What do you mean? Duo asked.

Wufei's eyes widened in astonishment. You mean Quatre's the he trailed off at the smile that covered Trowa's face.

We found our channeler.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He scanned the perimeter of his room, searching for anything that he had forgotten. The slender figure opened each drawer in his dresser, digging through them. He then scooped up several articles of clothing, setting them carefully into his dark brown duffel bag. 

Hey! Any day now, Quatre! Duo hollered from outside. 

The blonde smiled as he stuck his head outside the window, eyes landing on the healer standing by his house. I'm almost done, Duo. Is Millie already finished?

Sure is. The guy sure does pack quickly. Must not have had that much he wanted to take or something. 

The channeler turned when he heard a faint rap on his door. Come in.

He smiled brightly when the taller brunette entered his bedroom. Did you need help packing? he asked. 

Quatre left the window to walk over to him. He gave the teen a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks for the offer. You can help me pack my clothes.

They quietly worked together to get the blonde's possessions together. When the packing was finally complete, the blonde once again kissed the healer. 

I'm dying out here you two! I want to get going! You better not be making out! Duo whined. 

We're not! Quatre called out, blushing as the long-haired healer burst out laughing. 

Are you ready? Did you say good-bye to your family? Trowa questioned.

Quatre nodded. This is all I've ever known. I'll miss being here but this is a great new experience for me. I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Then lets get going. Time for you to see where I live and be introduced to your new home, Trowa exclaimed, as he threw one of the bags over his shoulder. Quatre quickly took the other in his hand before, walking to the door. He took one last look at his room before leaving. 

I suppose we better get going before Duo comes up here and drags us down, Quatre remarked, with a giggle.

The brunette grinned softly. That's something you'll have to get used to. You have all the time in the world to figure him out. 

Quatre grinned at the remarked before leaving the house, both making their way towards the other healers. 

___________________________________

The End


End file.
